Yusuke's Proposal
by Rosevine
Summary: Yusuke has finally decided to propose to Keiko, but with all the interruptions, will he succeed? fluff.


Disclaimers: YYH will never belong to me, sadly, so don't sue me, I don't get a penny for writing this even if my fingers fall off   
  
Yes, I've finally decided to write this fic, it's my second fic, first official one. I would like to say arigato to Foxtails (my best friend) for forcing me to write this fanfic, this is before her story Kuwabara's proposal, if you like this fic then read her story as well.  
  
Thoughts  
A/N: author's notes.  
~~ Change of scene  
  
Yusuke's Proposal.  
  
Yusuke took a deep breath and frantically tried to calm his beating heart. He nervously rubbed his sweaty hand against his trouser leg while his other absent-mindedly fingered the red satin box in his pocket.  
  
Finally, Yusuke managed to control himself and pushed open the door to Keiko's Ramen shop.  
~~Ramen Shop~~  
"Hey Yusuke, looking for Keiko?" asked Keiko's father (A/N: Does Keiko's father have a name? If so I would like to know what is it onegai) as he caught sight of Yusuke entering the shop.  
"Hai, um is she in today? I need to speak to her." Yusuke shouted above the noise inside the shop.  
"Wait a sec, I'll call her for you. KEIKO IT'S YUSUKE!"  
"Wait Dad, can't you see I'm busy?" shouted an annoyed Keiko.  
Yusuke gulped;   
Keiko walked over to him and said,   
"Hey Yusuke, I'll be with you in a moment but can you wait over there but the window?" Yusuke nodded and sat by the window, trying to compose his thoughts over the great racket. He flipped open the red box he was carrying and fingered at the diamond ring.  
After ten minutes of waiting, a very tired Keiko sauntered to the table and sat down with a sigh. "So, Yusuke, what is it?" she asked softly. (A/N: Well Keiko is able to be soft SOME times.) "You're not gonna go back to Makai or anything are you?"   
"Oh no, it's nothing like that," Yusuke stammered "It's just that well, I was just wondering if, um, if you would kinda, sorta, well..." Yusuke stopped and blushed a deep red that matched the colour of Kurama's hair.  
Keiko looked at him in puzzlement and was about to say something when her kassan cried,  
"Keiko, come and help me for a bit, I really need your help!" So Keiko apologised to Yusuke and rushed off to help her frantic mother. After she had gone Yusuke mentally kicked himself for being such a coward   
"Oh, gomen Yusuke, things are rather busy today. So what was it you wanted to say?" asked Keiko.  
Yusuke took a deep breath and began to speak when a loud CRASH could be heard by everyone. Keiko rushed to her feet and helped the hapless waiter pick up all the broken plates and cups. Yusuke groaned inwardly as he saw that Keiko would be doing this for a long time. Thought a very depressed Yusuke.   
After all the broken glass was cleaned up Keiko sat down next to Yusuke for the third time. " Oh, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting Yusuke, you don't mind though do you?" Yusuke looked at Keiko's disarming smile and said weakly,   
"No, not at all." He then babbled," Listen, Keiko, I know that I haven't got a job, and I'm part demon and all-"  
Keiko started to protest but Yusuke quickly put his finger on her lips.  
" No, Keiko let me go on. I can't offer support, I would have to go to Makai sometimes and sort things out there but despite all this I love you and-"  
Keiko looked at him with misty brown eyes as she listened to Yusuke say those word, and Yusuke was about to propose, but suddenly a drunk man stumbled up to the table and said to Keiko,  
" Yo, how's about you and me go and get a dinner for two in a restaurant?"  
At this Keiko gave a frightened scream and was about to slap him but just then Yusuke's patience snapped. He grabbed the drunken man and threw him into the wall before he punched the man ferociously. After the man fainted, Yusuke tossed him out of the shop and shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Before stomping back to Keiko and shouted angrily, "I'VE HAD IT! FIRST YOU HAVE TO GO AND HELP YOUR KAASAN, THEN SOME BAKA WAITER DROPS THE PLATES AND NOW SOME KISAMA TRIES TO FRIGHTEN YOU IN FRONT OF ME! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS ASK YOU WETHER YOU WOULD MARRY ME OR NOT BUT-" Yusuke stopped short when he realised what he had just said, he looked around and saw the shop was silent, everyone were looking at him in amazement. He slowly turned round to face Keiko; he nervously rose his head to meet her eyes and was overjoyed when Keiko flung herself into his arms.   
"Oh Yusuke, yes," Keiko's eyes streamed with tears of joy," Yes I will." she whispered. As soon as she said those words the shop filled with clapping and whistling. Keiko's parents hugged each other, too happy for words. Yusuke hugged Keiko tightly as he whispered,  
" I love you Keiko."  
~~Owari~~  
  
Author's ramblings: there I finally finished it. *groans* hell, my fingers ache. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this story, the ending is bad I know, but I didn't know how to end it. Please tell me what you think and drop me a review. I'd love to hear your opinion and my friend Foxtails proof read this so if the grammar and spelling is all wrong you'll know why.  
  
A little note from Foxtails (while Briar Rose is not looking)  
Hn, at least I can put all my "I"s in capitals AND spell grammar right. Oh and please read the sequel to this, Kuwabara's Proposal and leave me a review I love them! 


End file.
